rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees ''Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended''' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked for outstanding nominees.'' Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 '''mainspace''' edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 '''mainspace''' edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themselves, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided. Sample Nominations ''Username of Nominee'' '''Nominator:''' ''Username of Nominator'' '''Reason for Nomination:''' ''Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki.'' Support '''1: Support:''' ''Reasoning for your support, followed by signature.'' :''Comment on a vote if necessary.'' '''2: Support:''' ''Reasoning for your support, followed by signature.'' Oppose '''1: Oppose:''' ''Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature.'' :''Comment on a vote if necessary.'' '''2: Oppose:''' ''Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature.'' ''See [[RWBY_Wiki_talk:User_Rights_Nominations|the archive of past nominations]] for more examples.'' Chat Moderator Rollback [[User:The_Devil's_Advocate_WP|The Devil's Advocate WP]] '''Nominator''':[[User:Maki_Kuronami|Maki Kuronami]] '''Reason for Nomination''': WP is a frequent longtime editor of the Wikia and has cleaned up multiple articles for the past months. He also has some experience in editing as he mentions on his profile, making him a prime candidate as a future admin. Support #'''Support:''' WP seems like an excellent choice for Rollback. we need more forum users on the staff and his contributions and frequent edits are more the enough to earn him this position. 22:15, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Administrator [[User:Project_Predacon|Project Predacon]] '''Nominator''':[[User:Darkness_Inferno|Darkness Inferno]] '''Reason for Nomination''': Preda has been an avid user here and a great chat mod for a long time. She is eager to work on this wiki and has a great deal of experience as an admin with her almost one woman renovation of the Turok wiki. We also have a severe lack of admins right now and even though her mainspace edits are a tad low I'm confident that she will put her position to good use. Support #'''Support:''' I support this. We need an Head-ChatMod, which is a ChatMod that will watch mainly on Chat, that has Admin rights. [[User:Nederlanderz]] #'''Support:''' I agree that Kelly should be a chatmod. She's been exemplary in all of her efforts, no matter what the situation and how her life affects her. She's stayed up late into the night to watch this chat and certainly does her job well with watching chat. [[User:DestinyZxs00]] ([[User talk:DestinyZxs00|talk]]) 22:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support:''' As mentioned, we're short on admins lately and Preda is a good candidate for one. [[User:Maki_Kuronami|The Intellectual Rapist]] http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/0/09/One_winged_eagle.png/25px-One_winged_eagle.png ([[w:c:doom:User talk:Maki_Kuronami|argue]]) 23:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support: '''I fully support this. [[User:A1ch3mi57|A1ch3mi57]] ([[User talk:A1ch3mi57|talk]]) 13:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support:''' I believe that the lack of admins at the moment is of greater importance than any inexperiance percieved about Preda. She is dedicated, mature, and I believe wholly that she is capable of handling the new position, and am heavily of the stance that you cannot judge someone's abilities in a particular area before they have been tried. [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alexptrenton The Great Darth Revan] #'''Support: '''I support Preda for being a chatmod because she deserves the position, works great with others and solves issues quickly. Though she doesn't do much of editing, she'll make a great backup and support for the entire RWBY Wikia. Oppose #'''Oppose:''' Although Preda is a great person and undeniably devoted to the chat, as of right now she hasn't actually contributed that much to the main Wiki. I feel it's a little too early to promote her to a position of power over the main space with such little history of contributing to it. [[User:Minomelo|Minomelo]] ([[User talk:Minomelo|talk]]) 12:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #:'''Note:''' ''I would be fully supportive, and actually recommend, promoting her to a more chat related position such as a head chat mod.'' #'''Oppose:''' As with what Mino said, there are others who contribute to the wiki more than her and are on chat often. Those people would better benefit from having admin powers, as well as be able to fill the role of head CM. Firefunbro 00:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #'''Oppose:''' I like Preda, but I would have to oppose for the reasons Fire and Mino stated. Bureaucrat